


More Somnophilia

by Anonymous



Series: More Porn Please [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Writer, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith and Lance have been playing a game of one upmanship for weeks. Spoilers: Keith is better at this game. It doesn't upset Lance in the slightest. It just means Keith happens to know what Lance likes when it comes to sex. This becomes pretty obvious news considering Keith has been fucking Lance in his sleep for months.This work can be read independently or as a sequel to 'Somnophilia'.





	More Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect so many people to ask for more. Y'all are horny, but so am I so here we go.  
> This fic uses neutral language to describe Lance's anatomy. What is usually referred to on a cis woman as a clitoris is here referred to as Lance's growth. Likewise, the vulva is called the front opening.

There's this blissful twilight between sleep and wakefulness that Lance doesn't get a chance to revel in anymore. Most mornings, it’s because he’s the last to wake up and, by default, already late. Lance has compensated by learning to eat breakfast in a hurry and desensitizing himself to overly hot morning beverages.

It was different this morning. Lance turned over in bed and he felt something tug in his underwear oddly. Lance is immediately awake. There were other things that didn’t feel right.

Lance flips onto his back, discarding his sleeping mask in one motion. He can feel something logged inside his front opening, shifting as he moves. His hand dips down under the waistband so he can prod at his hole. He finds a small silicon ring attached to a fine rope leading to his opening. Yep. Someone had left a sex toy for him in his sleep.

Of all the things to wake up to, finding something in his front hole was becoming less unusual. This is the third time it’s happened.

Lance tugs down his boxer briefs down to his ankles. His knees fall apart as he reaches down to pull the toy out. He can feel his folds stretching over something round. The toy feels wonderful sliding over his G spot. A small ball exit’s his hole with a wet 'pop'.

Lance looks down to see a ball the size of a ping pong. There’s still more rope leading to his front opening. He can feel a second ball starting to press up against his G spot.

'Ah...'

Lance pulls out the second one a little faster than the first. The sensation of his opening stretching and tightening shut as the ball leaves his body making his breath hitch. A third, and last ball is making its exit soon after the second.

Lance drops the slick covered toy and strokes his growth. His fingers occasionally gliding down to his wet folds.

Lance knew exactly who was responsible for this present. It’s the same reason why Lance has been waking up earlier and in better moods lately. Keith has taken to fucking Lance in the middle of the night, and he does it while Lance is fast asleep.

There was a phase in their relationship before Lance knew that it was happening. Keith had been fucking him secretly for weeks and Lance didn’t notice. He really did sleep that deeply.

For his part, Lance had already been into the idea of people having sex with him while he slept. So when Keith finally told him about it, Lance didn’t hold back when he had jumped Keith and ended up having one of the best orgasms of his life. After that, he asked Keith to continue with his nightly visits.

Just the idea of Keith taking him however he wanted had Lance pumping three fingers in and out of himself. No matter what happens, Lance will always stay dutifully asleep. It doesn’t matter how roughly or how hard Keith fucks him. It doesn’t matter how many times Keith comes in him, or where.

Lance has two fingers in his mouth muffling his moans as his other hand worked his dripping opening. He wonders how many different ways has Keith has used his body. Was it just rough fucking? Were there tender moments? What were the things Keith did just for his own pleasure? How does Lance’s own body react?

How many times did Keith get Lance to cum around his cock?

Lance lets out a broken cry at the thought. His fingers pressing into himself as far as they could reach. Lance climaxes to the imagined feeling of either the fingers in his mouth or in his hole being replaced with Keith’s cock.

That’s the one thing that Lance has been loving the shit out of; Lance can apparently orgasm in his sleep. Keith is the only one who knows how to get him there.

Lance recovers quickly and sit’s up. He looks at the discarded toy between his legs and takes it with him into the en suite to clean up.

Of all the presents Keith had left with Lance in his sleep, this one was... honestly disappointing. Compared to the other two, this one felt kind of weak.

The first one had been a plug. The morning Lance had found and pulled it out of him he had a white sticky mess dripping out of his opening. Further investigation had revealed a generous amount of Keith's cum inside. Lance knew in theory Keith could use him as a cum dump. (Without a uterus anymore there’s no fear of pregnancy.) It’s another for Keith to be deliberately upfront about it. Up until that point, Lance had suspected, but wasn’t entirely sure, that Keith had been visiting him in the night. Lance watched as more and more of Keith’s cum would spill out of him as he fucked himself with his fingers that morning.

Lance had resisted the temptation to corner Keith and mount him after that. He resolved to hand over complete control over to Keith. It had kept Lance on a very delicious edge for nearly two weeks.

Lances resolve snapped clean in half when Keith left him the second present. The second toy had been lodged deep inside him. He could feel it vibrating from within, especially when he had pressed his hand down on his abdomen below his belly button. He had soaked through his underwear and was already so close to coming right then when he had woken up. He was desperate for the feeling of Keith's cock inside him _right that instant_.

Lance knew he practically scared Keith half to death when he asked him to come to his room first thing in the morning all stoney faced and unreadable. All that stopped being an issue when Lance was sinking down on Keith’s cock in an instant. The head of his dick nudging the vibrator perfectly inside him. Neither of them lasted very long.

So you can understand why Lance thought this present paled in comparison.

By the time Lance had left his room for the mess hall he was already hatching a plan. The first step was to walk in and pretend nothing unusual was going on. Keith does this thing where he cheekily pretends like he doesn’t secretly fuck Lance every night. He wouldn’t give Lance so much as a hint as to what’s been going on. It used to drive Lance crazy how good he is at it.

Lance thinks that two could play at that game.

\--

Lance's plan works. Well. Sort of.

Keith had caught on immediately that Lance was up to something. Lance could tell from the way Keith had eyed him the morning after over hot beverages. Still, Lance has yet to be confronted about it. He figures Keith had let it go.

Lance's next step is to go through the catalogue of sex toys available on the fabricator. Keith was the one who discovered it. It’s where all the toys he had been using came from. Lance spent the better part of an evening searching. He had a good idea about what he wanted. There were several options that fit the bill, but one thing in particular caught his interest. (Well, two, but we'll get to that in a minute.) Lance got what needed from the fabricator and moved on to the next phase of his plan.

\--

Lance really liked this toy.

For the next couple weeks, Lance included a new activity as part of his bedtime ritual. Right before Lance committed to actually sleeping, Lance would be on his bed, freshly showered and naked. His feet flat on the bed with his knees parted. His new toy shoved inside his front opening.

This particular night was the evening Lance was sure he'd finally be able to execute his plan and he was excited.

Part of that excitement was fueled from being held on the edge of orgasm for the past fifteen minutes thanks to the toy inside him.

Lance's new toy is shaped similar to a plug, but this one had a special feature controlled by a remote that Lance was holding. Lance gasps and moans as the toy expands inside him, stretching his hole. It stays like that, not enough pressure to hurt, but just enough to hold Lance close to the edge. Then it relents, contracting again to let Lance relax for a moment. And the cycle continues like that. Expand, stretch. Contract, relax.

When Lance had first gotten the toy, he had started off with settings much smaller. He knew he couldn’t handle anything much bigger than the girth of an average dick. He also knew that the toy was supposed to expand while it was inside him when he turned the switch on from the remote. What Lance didn’t expect was to be coming almost immediately to the sensation of being stretched open. He just about screamed in pleasure. Turns out that’s something Lance thoroughly enjoys without even knowing about it. He had to turn off and pull the toy out of him pretty soon after that. He had gotten too sensitive.

Since then, Lance had been working his way up on the settings, careful to go slowly enough to not hurt himself or make himself too sensitive.

Lance was settling down now. The current setting not nearly as overwhelming now that it’s cycled a few times. It’s contracted to the smaller size, and Lance clicks the remote to turn the setting up to a bigger size.

It expands, and Lance’s breath hitches. 'Uh! Fuck-' His hole stretched snugly around the toy when it expands to its final width. It sends shocks of pleasure through him that make his toes curl.

Contract. Lance is trying to catch his breath while he can. Expand. His arousal spikes and his opening gets wetter in response. Contract. Lance brings the remote to where he can see it, and changes another setting. His breathing is shaky and he can see the muscles in his thighs twitch from holding off his orgasm. Expand.

Lance is still caught off guard and moans. He’s gotten to this size before. He just wants to make sure the stretch doesn't hurt him. So now Lance has changed it so that it doesn't contract anymore.

After a moment, Lance gingerly reaches down to the flared base of the toy and gently pulls it out half an inch. He feels his walls tense around the toy. Then just as slowly, he presses the toy back into himself. He repeats the motion again and again until he’s gently fucking himself with the girthy toy.

When Lance is sure he’s adjusted to that, he gently pulls the toy out. His front hole flutters when it’s finally gone, loose and wet.

Lance sets that down and picks up the second toy he acquired from the fabricator. Fundamentally, it’s identical to the last toy Keith had left with Lance. Except instead of three balls there are two. And each ball is the size of a billiard ball. Much larger than Keith’s toy.

Now that Lance has finally stretched himself enough, he should be able to fit these in his front opening.

Lance takes the first ball and rubs it up against his folds, slicking the surface of the ball. He presses it to his hole. There’s resistance, but it doesn’t hurt when it finally breaches him. He breaths low as he pushes it further. When it stretches over the widest part of the ball, it’s swallowed up by his passage with ease. He nudges it further along so that the second ball can be pushed in after it.

Lance's front opening stretches easier for the second ball, but it’s more work to push it in, having to shove the first one deeper inside in order to make room for the second. His hole closes around the second ball just as easily. Lance feels his walls tense for a moment, pulling the balls further up into him.

Lance's breathing is coming in short. It’s like the balls have taken up all the space inside of him. When he looks down, Lance sees almost no evidence of their presence. The only thing to show for it is the silicon rope and ring that hang from his opening. He tugs on it experimentally and moans. The balls are big enough to press up on all of Lance's sweet spots.

Lance needs to stand up and walk around in order to clean up and get dressed for bed. Every movement jostles the balls, and it feels like he’s getting fucked sweetly by six cocks at once. Still, he manages to get through the last of his nighttime routine and fall asleep with his present for Keith stuffed inside him.

\--

Things continued as normal.

The present Lance had left for Keith had disappeared. Lance expected that. And their waking relationship remained chaste and professional as ever. If anything, their relationship is comically platonic.

There’s hardly much room for romance when sixty percent of your day job energy is spent trying your best to not die. The other forty spent swallowing grenades for uncooperative ambassadors, and smiling at refugees that look back at you with eyes that wonder how you could possibly even suggest that things are okay when things are definitively not okay.

So most days Keith hides away. It’s his way of dealing with stress, and how he relaxes in general.

Lance doesn't mind. Not when Lance catches Keith staring at him on occasion. A mischievous glint in his eye that challenges Lance to make a move.

So Lance takes the direct approach. He started asking Keith exactly what he's been up to in the night. Unfortunately for Lance, Keith has become an expert in dodging questions, and would coyly pretend he doesn't know what Lance is on about. All while Keith makes it a point to make sure Lance watches as Keith gaze leisurely wanders down the length of his body, mentally undressing him. When Keith looks back up again, he’s got this look that makes Lance melt.

Lance gets fed up with this routine eventually and gives up. Keith wins this round.

\--

It comes to no surprise that the suits and helmets they use in combat are loaded with tech. One of the more stupidly obvious features is a camera in the helmet and chest piece. They're pretty much always recording.

It has made debriefings after a reconnaissance mission a dozen times more efficient and effective. Most of that data is transmitted and stored in the castle, but every suit also has a removable storage disk that can store hundreds of hours. It’s not uncommon for a paladin to remove the storage disk to dump data into the castle after an away mission, or to review training.

So when Lance finds a red coloured storage disk sitting on a bench in the locker room after training, he rolls his eyes.

'Dude, you forgot something,' says Lance. He holds out the disk in the direction of Keith without looking up.

'That’s not mine,' says Keith.

'What are you talking about? It’s red, it’s obviously-'

'Mine's right here,' Keith interrupts.

'What?'

Lance looks over to Keith. He has the chest piece of his armour in hand. The slot for his storage disk already occupied.

'So where the hell did this come from?' Lance was so sure this wasn’t here when he and Keith first came in.

Keith shrugs and makes an 'I dunno' sound as Lance turns the storage disk over in his hand.

\--

Lance took the storage disk to his room. He wanted to know if there was anything on the disk, and if so, he could watch whatever was on it from the comfort of his own bed.

The disk has a folder of pictures in addition to video. Lance ignores that in favour of watching the first clip available. The videos would probably tell Lance more about the mystery disk than the pictures would.

The video starts with a view looking into a locker. The paladin armour chest piece with red trim is seen briefly before a hand closes the locker. Lance recognizes the hand immediately. He spent the better part of a month staring and fantasizing about those hands.

It's Keith and the disk definitely belongs to him. Which begs the question, how come he has two storage disks? More importantly, what the hell is he doing with just his helmet on?

Keith in the video leaves the locker room and makes his way through the castle with a sense of purpose. The corridors are quiet, and the lights are dimmed down. It’s after lights out. Lance recognizes the hall to their quarters, and feels his face heat up as he watches Keith stop at the door to Lance’s room.

Keith steps inside, striding over to Lance's bedside. He glances over at the desk. The digital glow of the clock reads '00:44'. Turning back to the bed, Lance himself is fast asleep under a pile of sheets and blankets. Keith pulls off the sheets and blankets with one determined tug. Lance is sleeping on his stomach, one leg bent out to the side.

Keith climbs onto the bed, tossing a towel he'd been holding off to the side and within reach. His hands roam up Lance’s legs, smoothing over the curve of his ass, and sliding under Lance’s shirt, pushing it up to reveal the small of his back. One hand dips down below the waistband of Lance's underwear, low enough to stroke at Lance’s front opening, and then his hand comes back out to show off fingers shiny with slick.

'You're soaking,' Keith whispers.

Keith moves so he's kneeling on the bed behind Lance. He hikes up Lance’s hips until he's presenting himself perfectly under Keith. His hands stroke and squeeze the globes of his ass. There’s a visible damp spot where Lance's front opening is.

Keith tugs down on Lance's boxer briefs until they’re around his upper thighs. Keith pushes cheeks apart, revealing his hole dripping with slick. Two of Keith’s fingers press in with no problem. He scissors them, spreading his folds and pausing to watch a drop of slick slide down toward his already stiff growth.

Keith removes his hand and pulls his own underwear off to reveal his cock, hard and ready. He pumps his hand over himself, coating his dick with Lance’s slick. His hand stills and guides the head of his cock to tease at Lance’s opening. It’s a long moment before Keith pushes in. His hands are back on Lance's ass, spreading him open as his cock slides in slowly. When he bottoms out, Keith pulls out at that same, agonizingly slow pace.

'So good,' Keith says, 'you take my cock so well. Squeezing me just right.'

Lance watches Keith slide in and out of himself in long drags. He sees the muscle of his opening twitch around Keith's cock. Lance is so turned just from this and wants to see Keith just fuck him already.

Instead, Keith sticks to this slow pace, pausing every now and then to adjust his grip.

Then he stops completely, only the head of his dick still inside Lance. He makes a ring with his thumb and pointer finger and strokes his shaft like that. His other hand traveling lower on himself to play with his balls. He comes in Lance with a low moan.

Keith pulls out and tips Lance onto his side. With his clean hand, he takes the sleeping mask off of Lance’s face. Keith then pushes one of his legs up toward his chest, holding him open by the back of his knee. Keith’s other hand sinks three fingers into Lance’s opening, cum and slick spill out over the leg still flat on the bed.

Lance sighs in his sleep.

'Don’t worry,' says Keith. 'I'll fuck you properly. I just think you look really good like this.'

Lance thinks he looks downright pornographic. Onscreen, his body is pliant and loose from sleep. His head lulled to the side, expression peaceful. All while his shirt is bunched up under his arms, and his briefs still around his thighs as Keith holds him open and exposed. Three of Keith's fingers reach in Lance’s opening as deep as they could, curl, and then pull back out again. The motion is repeated, and each time a mixture of slick and cum spills out.

It doesn't last much longer. Keith eventually pulls Lance's boxer briefs off all the way and makes good on his promise.

The rest of the video is Lance getting fucked roughly. He's on his back, hips propped up on one of his pillows covered by the towel. Keith's one hand is gripping him hard enough to bruise. The other wanders over whatever skin he can reach. Lance can only catch a glimpse of Keith's cock every time he pulls out before he's sinking back in harshly.

Keith slows down so he can stroke Lance's growth in time with his thrusts.

'Come for me, baby,' Keith says. He sounds breathless.

Keith goes still with his cock buried deep inside. He continues to stroke Lance off as his hips rock against Lance with small thrusts. After a short moment, he stops completely. Then his stroking slows to more gentle touches. The hand gripping his hip lets go to smooth over Lance's stomach.

Keith takes that moment to look up at Lance's face. Lance looks unbothered in his sleep. Keith watches as Lance takes a deep breath and sighs. Perfectly relaxed.

The last shot is Keith looking back down, pulling out his still hard cock, slick pooling on the towel under them, and the video cuts out.

Lance stares at the blank screen for a solid minute. He lets out a shaky breath, his hand ghosting over the crotch of his pants. Lance goes back to the file select. There are maybe a dozen videos, but there aren't any thumbnails or titles. Just time stamps. The video he just watched has a time stamp of 00:43. He scans the time stamps on the other videos and finds they're similar. All taken in the dead of night.

Okay. Okay, so he had just stumbled upon Keith's homemade porn collection. Unless...

Did Keith pretend to not know about the storage disk so Lance would keep it? Of course that sneaky bastard would.

Either way, it doesn't matter because there's no way Lance is giving it back. He decides he can't watch any more tonight and puts away the disk for later. He wants to hold off before seeing what else Keith had left on the storage disk.

\--

Lance waits a week before coming back to the disk again. He doesn't want to give Keith the satisfaction of getting Lance all hot and bothered. There had been a time where Lance couldn't look at Keith without craving him like a horny teenager. Keith had taken immense pleasure in watching Lance squirm at any given opportunity. So Lance does his best to hold off and try and avoid that situation.

Still, Lance can't resist his curiosity surrounding the storage disk. It’s not long before he finds himself loading up another video just before lights out one evening.

This one starts with Keith already in his room. He isn’t wearing the helmet this time. The helmet is sitting at a corner near the head of the bed. From this angle, Lance can see down the entire length of his own body. He's laying down in a straight line on his stomach, his head is pillowed in in the crook of his arm and turned away from the camera. He's already nude.

By contrast, Keith is fully dressed in his shirt and sweatpants. He straddles the back of Lance's thighs, pressing his chest to Lance's back and his hands running up and down Lance's sides. He inhales against Lance's skin and hums contently.

Keith reaches down with one hand to the front of his sweats. From this angle, Lance can't see Keith pull out his cock. All he gets is a strip of light skin peeking out from under Keith's shirt.

There's a blink-and-you-miss-it moment when Keith produces a small bottle of liquid. The contents of the bottle are squeezed out onto a hand that then dips down to stroke at his cock. He guides his cock between Lance's cheeks, lining himself up to fuck Lance's ass.

Keith has his forehead pressed between Lance's shoulder blades as he pushes forward. He's taking his time and goes slow. Lance whimpers underneath him, sliding a knee up the bed like he's trying to squirm away.

'Hey, hey, hey. I got you,' Keith stops to stroke the back of Lance's neck in a soothing gesture. He traces kisses lovingly along the line of Lance’s shoulders for several long minutes until the line of tension along Lance's body leaves him. Keith pushes his hips forward again.

'Ngh... mm!' Lance protests weakly.

Keith runs his hands down Lance's sides, moving incrementally to make sure he doesn’t hurt Lance.

Lance watches as Keith slides back out and pushes in again with more ease. His breath coming short seeing Keith know exactly how to handle Lance's body. It doesn't matter what hole Keith fucks, Lance will always yield to his touch.

Keith continues to lave gentle kisses and caress Lance's skin as he starts to pump into Lance. He doesn't make a show of it. If anything, it's as if he's forgotten the camera completely and is touching Lance for his own sake.

Keith seems to lose himself in the moment, pistoning into Lance and not holding anything back. He moans and says variations of 'you take my cock so well' and 'I love all the noises you make' and 'you're perfect'. When he slips a hand under Lance to stroke and finger his front he tells him 'you're so wet and open for me'.

The way Keith touches his body like he's worshiping it makes Lance's heart skip a beat. It makes him feel desired. Even if he's not conscious to remember it, Keith will make sure to take care of him.

The video nears its end when Keith goes still for a long moment while buried deep in Lance, the body underneath him twitching and whimpering quietly. Keith's hand still under Lance's hips, moving in a steady rhythm. When Keith finally pulls away, he doesn't hesitate to lick at the fingers covered in Lance's slick. His eyes continue to roam over Lance in admiration, basking in the afterglow.

Almost like an afterthought, Keith glances over at the helmet and leans over to cut the recording.

\--

It’s a few days later before Lance decides to look at that disk again. He's already feeling hot and bothered by the time he loads it up. He remembered there was a folder of pictures and he was curious to find out what that was all about.

The first image was of Lance's front hole, stretched wide and stuffed. It doesn't quite register with Lance what Keith had put in his opening until the second picture. This one is at an angle. Now Lance can see that Keith has his cock halfway in Lance's asshole. His forearm is in frame and his wrist is just visible with Lance's front opening wrapped around it. The whole of Keith's hand is inside Lance.

'Jesus, Keith,' Lance breaths.

Lance had no idea that Keith had been stretching him. He wondered how long it had been since Keith took these. Or if Keith has done this on the regular since then.

The next image is Keith's hand halfway out of Lance's opening. His hole getting stretched even wider as it's wrapped around the bulkiest part of Keith's hand. Slick coating his skin.

Fuck. Lance can feel his front opening flutter, remembering the sensation of stretching himself with the expanding toy. He never got anywhere close to this size. He wants to know what it's like, getting stuffed so full like that.

The next image is Keith with only his fingers in Lance. All five are spreading him open, showing off just how much Lance can take. The cock still in his ass adding to just what Keith has made his body do for him.

The images cycle back to the first one. It’s now clear how easily his front opening can take Keith's hand.

Lance shuts it off. He wants to feel it for himself. He digs out his growing collection of toys and picks out an old favourite.

Lance doesn’t waste time to get naked and insert his toy into himself. Starting at such a small size, it feels like nothing. He takes the remote in hand and notches it up to expand several sizes and it does. Lance opens up easy from being so aroused for so long.

Lance works himself up, increasing the size of the toy incrementally. In his old routine, he doesn't set it to contract until he feels like he’s too close to climaxing. After a while, it occurs to him that he’s gone too long without having to switch over to the other mode. He glances at the remote to see how far he’s gotten and his breath hitches.

Lance had nearly gotten to his old stretch without any real effort. Keith had managed to push Lance’s body past any previous limit’s and still managed to make it so Lance never noticed.

Lance keeps going.

Further along, Lance's front opening begins to clench around the toy. He’s past his old stretch when he sets the toy to contract. He doesn’t feel strained at all.

Lance feels himself dripping onto the sheets under him as the toy cycles. It presses against his walls deliciously before relenting. He’s panting from the stimulation. He manages to turn the setting up a few more times before he really gets too close to the edge. The stretch of his opening just on this side of painful.

Lance switches the toy to stop. He just lies there catching his breath with his toy holding him open. He reaches down and feels the skin pulled taught around the toy. He slides it out slowly half an inch and wraps his fingers around it. His thumb and middle finger nowhere close to meeting. He tries to slide it out further and fucks it back in. It’s too much. Lance can’t help but moan.

Lance manages to thrust the toy into him once. Twice. Three times before he's coming around the toy. His whole body tensing as his orgasm hit’s him hard.

When Lance comes back down, he wonders how he's going to handle watching the rest of Keith's videos.

\--

Lance tries to make a point to not masturbate during or after watching each video after that. It's like he wants to hand over total control over to Keith, and that only Keith should touch him. Except the videos Keith has put together has made it difficult for Lance to stick to his resolve. Generally, Lance waits maybe two or three days before coming back to watch more. The videos have proven to be mostly Keith showing off all the different ways he can fuck Lance, and it's more than enough to get Lance going.

There's a video of Lance laying on top of Keith as he thrusts up into him. The helmet sat between Keith's spread legs, his hands holding Lance open as gravity pulls him down hard on Keith's dick. The force of it has Keith's heavy balls bouncing up to smack against Lance. Occasionally, Keith's fingers would wander to tease at his asshole or even his front opening as Keith's cock slid in and out of him.

One video is of Lance sprawled out and face up with Keith holding onto the back of his calves. Keith has dragged him across the bed until his hips hung over the edge. Only Lance's shoulders, arms and head are still on the bed while Keith stands over him, driving his cock into him so hard that Lance can be heard moaning between the slap of Keith's hips against his opening.

Another video showed Keith gently fucking Lance's mouth. Keith gripped Lance's hair as he came down his throat. Lance had swallowed reflexively around the cock in his mouth without any trouble. There was still cum running down his chin when Keith came a second time over his neck and face.

There was one video in particular that really caught Lance off guard.

Keith is lying next to Lance on his side with his head propped on one hand. He's lounged casually by Lance's hips, who's already stripped of his underwear. Keith's free hand rested on Lance's hip, thumb rubbing circles over the protruding bone there. The helmet is sat near the foot of the bed, elevated on a stack of sheets and blankets.

'You know, Lance,' says Keith, 'I'm usually the one who gets to tease and mess with you.’ Keith doesn't say this to Lance asleep. He's speaking directly to the camera. ‘And as much fun as that is, I have to admit there is this one time where you really got me.'

Keith reaches over Lance to pick up something hidden in the sheets. He hold it up a toy up by the silicon ring. Lance recognizes it immediately. Two large balls connected with a silicon rope. It’s the same one he had left for Keith to find weeks ago.

'I really like this one,' says Keith. 'I mean, I've come back with this toy because I liked it so much.'

Keith sets the toy back down. He readjusts Lance's legs, one gets thrown over a pillow on Lance's other side, the other is pulled to rest over Keith's body, making a perfect display of Lance's front opening for the camera. Keith smooths a hand over Lance's growth and opening and down the inside of his thigh.

'Then it occurred to me that you don't quite get the same fun out of it as I do,' says Keith, smiling. 'You don't get to see it from my angle.'

Keith slides three fingers into Lance, folds parting easily for him. Keith pushes his fingers in as far as they go, scissors them, and slides them out. The audio is quiet except for the wet slide of fingers moving in and out of Lance's front opening. All while Keith watches casually with his head still propped up on his hand.

Keith pulls out and adds a forth finger almost as easily. Lance's hole stretching wide for Keith. The flat of Keith's palm presses up on Lance's growth as he reaches deep inside Lance. Keith pulls back out until just his middle finger is teasing at the entrance, and then he repeats the motion, sliding all four back into Lance. Once, he spreads his fingers inside Lance, earning a stuttered moan from him.

Keith was right. Lance never does get to see exactly what he looks like when he's being stretched open like this. He feels his front opening flutter at the remembered sensation of being filled. He squirms in his seat and tries to calm himself with a deep breath.

Keith pulls his hand away, a line of slick is visible between Keith's hand and Lance's front for a moment. He searches the bed and finds the same bottle of liquid he had used previously. A generous amount of liquid is poured onto Lance's opening. Whatever excess that threatens to drip onto the bed is quickly scooped up by Keith, who spread the extra liquid on the surface of the toy.

Keith picks up the first ball of the toy, already shiny with lube. He pressing it against Lance's opening.

'A-ah...' Lance moans as the toy slowly sinks into his front opening.

When the ball is past the widest point, Keith lets go, and watches as it's swallowed up by Lance's opening. Muscles flexing as his hole closes up around the toy. Keith's hand comes back up to push the ball further into Lance.

Keith works the second ball into Lance, his front taking it in and closing around it just as easily. All that’s left to show for it is the last bit of rope and the ring. Keith tugs on it gently, and the balls stay in place.

Lance can see his front opening twitch, drooling slick and lube as it holds in the toy. He can feel his own opening getting slick with arousal.

Keith runs his hand over Lance's front and inside of his thigh in a soothing gesture. Lance has gotten breathy and sensitive, so close to coming. Keith hushes him and waits for Lance to calm back down.

Eventually, Keith's fingers go back to teasing at Lance's front opening. He uses two fingers to gently pull his folds aside, the toy just barely peeking out from within. Then, Keith wiggles two fingers into Lance's hole alongside the toy.

'Uuh!' Lance whimpers. His muscles quiver around the new stretch. Eventually, Lance relaxes again with a sigh.

Keith's fingers gently move. From this angle, Lance can't tell what exactly Keith is doing. All he can see is how his body responds to the stimulation. One of his legs draws up slightly, and his hips move up in an aborted thrust into the touch. He pants and moans as Keith fucks a third finger into his front opening.

'So greedy,' Keith hums.

Keith slides his fingers free. He spends a moment just stroking through Lance's folds. He leans over to plant a modest kiss on Lance's hip, then moves so he's above Lance and bends down to tongue and lick at Lance's growth and folds. Keith's fingers begin to stroke at Lance's folds as his mouth envelopes his growth. In his sleep, Lance gasps and releases a string of breathy moans as he goes completely still. Keith doesn't let up so he can ride out Lance's orgasm.

When that's over, Keith leans back up again and tugs at the silicon ring, pulling until the first ball begins to slide out. He takes his time to pull the balls out, Lance still sensitive from climax. Once they're free, the toy is discarded off screen.

The last bit of the video is Keith wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he cuts the recording.

Lance swears under his breath, thinking the only way he's ever going to get any sleep after a show like that is with a cold shower.

Lance waits a week before coming back to the disk.

\--

The next clip is a perspective shot with Keith wearing his helmet again.

Keith is face to face on top of Lance. Only Lance's head and shoulders are in frame with Keith's hands braced on either side of him. Lance's face is tipped to the side and his bare arm is resting above his head. Lance doesn't see his shirt or sleeping mask anywhere in the frame. Presumably discarded on the floor along with his boxer briefs.

One of Keith's hands moves to card his hand through Lance’s hair, and stroke down the side of his face. He moves Lance so he’s facing directly at Keith and the camera. The touch is loving, and Keith pauses to watch Lance breathe lightly in his sleep, features perfectly at ease.

Keith adjusts himself so that he’s braced on his forearms, coming down closer to Lance. Then Keith starts moving.

Lance can hear the sound of skin meeting skin, and watches as his own body is moved up and down in time with Keith's thrusts. The pace Keith sets is almost lazy.

Lance watches the video with increasing arousal. The way Keith shows off only Lance's face, completely undisturbed in his sleep, coupled with the eroticism of knowing exactly what was happening beyond the frame hit all the right buttons for Lance. He shifts, crossing his legs for some sort of relief from the pressure. He wants to touch himself, but the same desire to relinquish all control to Keith takes over. Even if that Keith is just a pre-recorded video, Lance submits himself. So he does nothing and watches.

Onscreen, Lance lets out a content sigh, head falling back onto his side. Keith slows to a halt. He shifts his weight onto one arm, and the other disappears below frame. What he’s doing, Lance could only guess. Keith starts up again, now fucking into Lance harder. The force of each thrust sending Lance’s entire body sliding up the bed. Keith's arm by his shoulder is the only thing stopping Lance from moving away too much.

Lance knew he was vocal during sex, but he would have never thought he would be so noisy in his sleep as well. On screen, he was panting, letting out a string of short, breathy moans every time Keith thrust up.

Keith stops suddenly. After a moment, the Lance onscreen moves. His eyebrows come together, head rolling to the side. His shoulders lift off the bed and fall back down again restlessly. He huffs and squirms discontent.

'Look at you,' says Keith. His other hand comes back into frame. He tips Lance's face back up again, holding onto his jaw. Keith's thumb dips into his open mouth. 'So desperate.'

The Lance watching can't help but agree. He squirms in his seat, stifling a moan. Every other video so far has been Keith fucking Lance however he pleases. Getting to see what Keith sees, knowing that his body craves Keith like this has warm pleasure pooling in his belly.

Keith props himself back up on his hand. He removes his thumb from sleeping Lance’s mouth. A string of saliva can be seen briefly before Keith's hand disappears below frame again.

'Ah...' the onscreen Lance sighs.

Lance's body is gently rocked as Keith is no doubt working Lance to orgasm. Exactly what he does is still a mystery. For all Lance knows, Keith could just be holding Lance down while he brings Lance closer with just his cock.

'Nngh... hah...' Lance's head lulls to the side again. His hand resting by his head closing and opening. Lance lets out a breathy gasp and everything is still for a moment.

'So good for me,' says Keith.

Keith moves back down closer to Lance again. It’s easy to see how Lance's breathing has evened back out again. Any tension from earlier has melted right out of him, sated.

Watching himself orgasm in his sleep had been an incredible turn on, if Lance is being perfectly honest. He had to uncross and recross his legs several times. He has a hand in between his thighs, palm pressed against his stiff growth under the fabric of his pants. His underwear damp from arousal. He nearly moves to shut the video off but it isn't over.

Still satisfied from climaxing, sleeping Lance doesn't stir when his body is rocking back up and down on the bed. The sound of Keith's hips thrusting against Lance is back. Keith has started fucking Lance again.

'I think I'm going to try and make you come again,' says Keith. 'Think you can do that for me?'

Lance continues to watch the video as Keith pauses and glances down for just a moment to hook one of Lance’s legs under his arm, holding him open. His other hand plants itself on Lance’s shoulder to hold him in place. Keith sets a bruising pace. Lance can practically hear the wet slide of Keith's cock in his hole. Keith himself is breathing heavy with the effort.

It occurs to Lance that Keith has had his focus trained solely on Lance the entire video. Compared to everything else, this was visually tame. It’s obvious by now that Keith had designed these videos for Lance to find. If that's the point, than why would he make a video that wasn't explicitly sexual? Don't get him wrong, Lance thought watching himself be made to orgasm in his sleep was incredibly hot. But the whole deal was that Keith knew Lance would be into seeing what kind of depraved sex Keith was using him for. This video changed the narrative.

Keith isn't coming back every night for sex, Keith is coming back every night for sex _with Lance_. Keith doesn't need to make a video of what he sees, because he can get that any night he wants. He made this as a showcase of why he loves this too. That this is special to him because it's Lance.

It's this realization that has Lance beaming at a video of himself coming a second time in his sleep.

\--

Lance realizes too late that there aren't any more videos on the storage disk. It's a real shame. He was having so much fun.

At least the timing isn't so bad. The team had been due for some serious R&R for a long time now. Allura had reluctantly agreed that they needed to make time for shore leave.

For Lance, this meant an opportunity to get Keith to fuck him good while he was awake to enjoy it. It wasn't like he couldn't before. But those opportunities were rare and short lived. The few times they did, Lance was too worked up and horny to last longer than a few minutes.

A few days before shore leave actually started is when Lance decided it was about time he gave Keith his storage disk back. It was after a training session, and Lance snuck it into Keith's open locker when he wasn’t looking. Keith had spotted it pretty quickly and eyed Lance suspiciously. Lance made an offhand comment about how he was 'really looking forward to shore leave' and Keith caught on immediately. The way Keith's eyes turned dark and _hungry_  made Lance's knees weak.

The anticipation of what might come had Lance shiver from excitement.

\--

It’s the second morning of shore leave. Lance wakes warm and comfortable. He opens his eyes to see his room already lit. Where's his sleeping mask?

Lance gasps and tries not to move too suddenly when he realizes what’s happening. He’s naked. Keith is pressed down on top of him chest-to-chest and equally nude. His face is pressed into the side of Lance's neck and shoulder. One hand gently cards through Lance's hair, and cradles the back of his head. Keith is slotted between Lance’s spread thighs, and his legs have been moved to wrap around Keith's. He's peppering kisses up and down Lance’s neck, breathing in Lance's scent. Keith lazily thrusts forward and that's when Lance feels it.

Keith is already buried to the hilt in Lance's front opening. The head of his cock brushes a sweet spot deep inside Lance. He moans and bringing his arms and legs up in a vain attempt to bring Keith closer.

'About time,' Keith laughs.

Lance doesn’t have the mind to snark back, brain already fried from the delicious way Keith continues to grind into him. Lance moans as the pressure of Keith's pelvis on his growth is both too much and not enough.

Keith repositions himself. He’s propped on his forearms and to watch Lance’s face as he moves his hips in tiny circles.

Lances walls flutter around the cock inside him. The slide made easy from all the slick.

Keith's eyes stay trained on Lance who stares back with open want and affection. Lance takes his hands to bring Keith's face down for a long, greedy kiss. He moans into Keith's mouth when Keith grinds deep into him again.

Keith pulls away. There's a mischievous glint in his eye when he pulls out nearly all the way. Lance's breath hitches knowing what was coming. Keith drives his cock back into him, and fucks him with enough force to shake the bed.

'Yes, Keith!' Lance yells. He hooks his ankles around Keith's lower back. His hands find their way to Keith's shoulders, resigned to hold on and take whatever Keith gives him.

Keith is unrelenting. He pistons in and out Lance hard. The slap of skin against skin punctuate every thrust.

Lance's heels dig into Keith's back. His back arches, and his hips rise off the bed to meet Keith thrust for thrust. He doesn't notice when he starts gripping Keith's shoulders hard enough to leave marks.

Lance feels his walls start to grip Keith's cock tighter every time he pulls out. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Keith. Lance watches as his composure falters for the first time since they started. He moans, hips stuttering and eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

Keith's eyes snap back open, determined. He grabs one of Lance's legs and hikes it up higher around his waist, Lance's other leg falls to the side back onto the bed. In this position, Keith drives into Lance deeper.

The force of Keith fucking him is enough to make Lance plant one hand on the headboard to keep himself from sliding up. All he can manage are short, punched out moans with every thrust. It’s rough, and dirty, and so, so good.

Lance doesn't last much longer. He comes with a shout. His toes curl as his front opening clamps down on Keith's cock, like it’s determined to keep him there. Keith's movements slow to press deliciously against the front wall. Sparks shoot through Lance every time Keith brushes his oversensitive growth.

Lance comes down from his high almost ready to fall back asleep again. His eyes have fallen shut while his limbs let go of Keith and lay loose on the mattress. He sighs, breathing in the scent of Keith and sex deeply and basking in the pleasant afterglow.

Keith is back to trailing lazy kisses wherever he can. He moves across his chest, traces along his clavicle, follows the line of his neck up to his face and then back down again.

Keith is still hard, and hasn't actually stopped after riding out Lance's orgasm. Keith has switched to this lazy pace of sliding all the way out of his front opening, waiting a moment or two and then just as slowly pushing back in again. It has Lance almost hyperaware of Keith's cock as his sensitive opening takes in every inch of him.

Lance hums, feeling himself getting worked back up for a second round.

'Can you hurry up and finish so I can get up?' Lance quips.

Keith snorts and laughs burying his face in Lance's shoulder. 'That’s really cold for a guy having the time of his life five minutes ago.' Keith makes a point of wiggling his hips and the movement makes Lance moan softly.

'Also, you're not going anywhere today,' says Keith. 'You're going to stay right here.' Keith slips out of Lance’s front opening, sliding his cock teasingly over wet folds. 'I want you to tell me about all the different ways you've dreamed of me fucking you.' Keith leans down to plant chaste kisses over Lance's chin and nose. 'And I’ll take care of the rest.'

Lance is already a whimpering, moaning mess all over again. He manages to sob out 'just take me' and that's enough to get the message across to Keith. So he does. And in between, Keith spends the rest of the day in Lance's bed, spoiling him silly with exactly the kind of love and affection he deserves.


End file.
